


Eyes

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [41]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>PLEASE WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT BEN THINKING ABOUT MIKE'S EYE COLOR CAUSE AFTER THE INSTAGRAM PIC ALL I CAN SEE IS THAT SKY BLUE MAJESTIC COLOR</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Like a stormy sea.” Ben said out of the blue, one evening as they sat on the bed getting ready to sleep. Smiling down at his phone, with that really sweet and gummy smile.

“What is like a stormy sea?” Mike asked, leaning over to Ben's side of the bed to catch a glimpse of whatever he just smiled at and saw the picture of them, from days ago. With Mike in the focus and Ben curled around him. Mike could remember the moment that picture was taken and he had to smile. 

“Your eyes.” Ben muttered and turned around to throw his phone onto the bed end before turning to Mike with bright eyes.

“Those beautiful…” Ben pressed a quick kiss to each of Mike's cheeks before holding his face with both of his hands softly, cradling his jaw between careful fingers. Then Ben smiled at him, tracing with his thumb the dark lines under his eyes, kissing them softly while holding him in place.

“Like a beautiful sea, slowly clearing after a storm.” Mike chuckled and tried to dip his head, eyes cast downward as blush filled his cheeks.

“No no no…” Ben muttered and touched Mike's chin so he would lift his head back up.

“Like the sky at dawn. Majestically and breath taking.” Smiling, Ben gave him a soft kiss, making Mike moan as the kiss turned passionate. But the chef broke the kiss to stroke his cheeks once more.

“Like the only blue I want to stare at for hours.”

“Besides facebook of course.” Mike laughed and tackled Ben into the mattress, making Ben giggle and squirm under his weight.

“Shut up.” He said and buried his face in Ben's neck, melting into the body under him.

“Your eyes are really magnificent.” Ben said after a quiet moment.

“So are yours.”


	2. your eyes

“Look at me.” Ben whispered as he crawled over Mike's body until he was settled on his hips, arms caging his head. Mike smiled and wrapped his fingers around Ben's hips, holding him tight as he glanced up, staring into happy eyes.

“They are beautiful.” Mike frowned and mumbled. “What is?” before Ben dipped down to kiss him softly.

“Your eyes.” Ben added softly, smiling down at him, brushing his fingertips over Mike's cheek, over the soft scruff build up over the last few days.

“Like big blue oceans…” Ben sighed and kissed him again, bumping their noses together.

“I could get lost in them. Free falling into their depths.” Mike blushed, turning his head so he could hide his face in Ben's hand, still cradling his jaw.

“They are like you. Mirroring you.” The chef cuddled closer, nibbling at his neck softly until a shiver ran through Mike's whole body, then he smiled against the skin there.

“Beautiful, powerful, seductive, glowing.” Glancing back up, Mike was captured by Ben's gleaming brown eyes.

“Like they say, the eyes are the windows to the soul.” Mike sneaked a hand away from Ben's hip to thread his fingers through the soft brown hair on top of Ben's head, only to pull him down into a soft kiss.

“I could write sonnets about them, creating a dish that mirrored them. But it would never be the same than just looking at them.” Ben held his face between his hands again.

“Thank you.” Mike breathed out and closed his eyes to kiss Ben once again, melting into the kiss.

“Thank you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
